How it Begins
by 567random
Summary: Operation Dramione is a go! Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley join forces to help their friends, but will they succeed? Only time will tell! Please review, any type of criticism is appreciated!Dramione!I don't own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this if I did. COMPLETE!
1. Bloody Hell

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Another story! Well, I wrote this a while ago and I figure I should continue it, but let me know what you think and check out my other stories! And for the disclaimer, I own nothing you recognize, all right, onto the story.**

It was a typical evening really; warm weather, clear skies, the laughter ringing out from the people around her. It was odd though to be so happy after everything that had happened. Of course she's glad for all of the miracles that had happened, like how Fred survived from a wall falling on him, or that Voldemort was finally dead and gone. But, even after a couple of months, she was still terribly sad about other things. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Dobby and everyone else that had died fighting for the light side. Her parents. Oh how she missed them. She'll wait though, until she goes to look for them. Maybe she'll go looking at Christmas.

Hermione was outside, sitting against a tree while everyone else was playing a game of Quidditch, deep in thought when suddenly an owl swoops down, knocking her onto her side. She looks up at it, annoyed, when she sees the Hogwarts crest on the envelopes. She calls outs to Harry, Ron and Ginny while taking the letters from the owl and watching it fly away. In a couple of mere seconds, she's up on her feet with her three friends along with Fred and George, by her side.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asks her, and then sees the letters. "Oh! They're from Hogwarts! Well then, open your letter and give us ours please." The youngest red head says, trying to sustain her excitement. Hermione does as she's told and starts to read hers, as the others do, with Fred and George reading over their shoulders.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We, the staff here at Hogwarts would like to invite you, as well as your fellow classmates to come back to finish your 7__th__ year of school. The school is having repairs done to it and is almost finished. If you choose to accept our offer and come back, you and your class mates shall be joining the students who would actually be going into 7__th__ year. If you do not, however, accept our offer, but wish to take your N.E., you may do so. Also, Miss Granger, if you come back this year, you will take the position of Head Girl. Please reply as soon as you make your decision._

_Hoping that you will accept our offer,_

_Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

She looked up from her letter, holding the Head Girl badge tightly in her hand, grinning widely to see the others grinning as well. "I'm Head Girl!" She exclaimed with a little jump in the air.

"Of course you are Hermione, you're brilliant!" Exclaimed Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you Ronald, for that statement." No matter how much they fight, Hermione is glad she maintained her friendship with Ron, even though they broke up two weeks ago. They had both decided they would be better off as friends. "So," she started, "Shall we reply in one letter then?" She questioned and they nodded their heads. She quickly wrote a reply and sent the letter off with Pig.

"Well then," Fred said with a huge grin on his face, "I guess since you lot are returning to Hogwarts-"

"We should tell you the good news." George finished for his twin.

"Good news?" Harry asks curiously.

"Yes Harry, good news. George and I-"

"Are taking over for Madam Hooch as the flying teachers-"

"Since she's retiring." Fred finishes for them both.

"But… What about your shop?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, the shop is going to be repaired soon-"George starts.

"And when that's done, Lee and Verity will handle it from there, but we'll-"

"Check in on it during the holidays and some weekends."

"Besides," says Fred, "We're only doing it this year until McGonagall finds someone else to do it."

"Oh." The three chorused together in understanding.

"Well," says Hermione, "We should go tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the good news." With a smile on her face, she leads the others into the Burrow, ecstatic just with the thought of returning to Hogwarts, erasing the sad memories from her mind, for now.

A couple of weeks have past and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are sitting together in a compartment along with Luna and Neville, when all of a sudden Hermione jumps up looking panicked. "Oh Godric! I forgot, I'm supposed to meet Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy in one minute! I'm sorry, I have to go, see you all later!" And so she takes off heading for the head compartment.

As she walks into the compartment, she starts to apologize before she even sees who's in the compartment. "I'm so sorry I'm late-"she stops mid sentence as she notices someone in the compartment, someone she thought would be the very last person in the compartment. Draco Malfoy was sitting across from Professor McGonagall with a slightly amused look on his face. She the looks at McGonagall a little confused until she tells her to sit down beside Malfoy, so she did, although, she sat as far away as she could. "Professor McGonagall," she starts, "Am I to understand that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy of all people, is Head Boy?" Hermione seemed absolutely scandalized by the idea.

"Yes Miss Granger, you understood correctly, there's no need to ask why I chose him to be Head Boy though, because I will not give you an answer. I will tell you though, from here on out, the two of you are to behave while in front of other and be civil to one another. If I hear that you two are disregarding this, then you shall be striped of your titles, no excuses. Now, I do not care if you two totally ignore each other, be civil or fight until your exhausted while in your common room. As long-"

"Excuse me, Professor; did you say our common room?" Asked Draco, looking appalled by the thought of living with Hermione, for various reasons.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, surely you knew the Head Boy and Girl shared a common room and bathroom?" Professor McGonagall inquired while Hermione let out a little laugh at him not knowing that. Draco shook his head and gave Hermione a dirty look. McGonagall didn't notice that, or Hermione's laugh. "Well, now you know, you shall share everything in the common room except for your own separate bedrooms, which you get to yourself.

And so the meeting continued, Professor McGonagall explained everything else they were responsible for, and their expectations. After the meeting, they were told they had to start patrolling the train.

_Bloody hell,_ Hermione and Draco both thought with a sigh at the same time, but for different reasons.


	2. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Well, I don't know why I had the sudden urge to write this chapter since I don't even know if people will read this but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Hermione, may I ask what you are doing on such a lovely day with such an ugly ferret?" Fred asked as I walked by their compartment with Malfoy. I scowled deeply, thinking about this _punishment_ McGonagall was putting us through. I was so happy when I found out I was Head Girl, but now, with Malfoy, of all people, being Head Boy, well, the gods must be against me.

"Well, you see Fred, I'm in a dream, well, it's not really a dream, it's a nightmare, but in this _dream_ Malfoy is Head Boy and I have to live in the same common room as him _and _plan, organize and do patrols with him!" Through this whole speech, I was fuming and Malfoy was scowling.

Fred's expression went from amusement to sympathy in a flash, knowing I was in for one hell of a year. "Oh, well, you understand Hermione, that if Blondie here upsets you in anyway, come to me and I'll deal with him." He suddenly smirked and turned to Malfoy. "You better watch what you're doing, or George and I will have a field day with you."

Malfoy went whiter than I thought was possible, seeing as he knew very well what the twins were capable of, I secretly smirked, happy that he was scared. "Well," he began, regaining color and putting on a cool face, "I hope you know that I won't be upsetting her, because I'll rarely be in the common room, and outside of there, we have to act civil."

One face seemed please while the other two, well, a bit shocked. It wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy said he wouldn't be upsetting Hermione Granger, and looking like he meant it. I was actually feeling a bit happier than usual, thinking I wouldn't have to deal with him as much as I used to, until…

"So _ginger_, make sure you understand that, and the rest of your poor ginger family too."

Slap!

"I _cannot _believe you Malfoy! You should know better, people don't fawn you anymore because of the war you know, you can't go around saying stuff like that, you're just a good for nothing ferret who doesn't care about anyone's feelings, even if they're being tortured an inch from death!" I scream, rage taking over my senses. I look at the shocked faces of the three, only Malfoy, Bill, Fleur and those who were there to witness knew about that. I can't believe what I just did. I ran to the heads compartment, needing to be alone before the tears come. I collapse onto the seat wrapping my arms around my legs and hiding my face, waiting for the tears to poor down. No one really knows how much that affected me, not even Harry or Ron. I still have nightmares about it; Ginny's the only one who knows. What's worse though is that I have a permanent reminder, something that will never go away, and I can't control myself sometimes, not around Malfoy, it's too painful.

I turn to face the window and croak out a measly "go away" as I hear someone come through the door, but the person just sits down, ignoring my request.

Draco's P.O.V

"What did she mean, Malfoy?" Great, one of the Weasel twins asks. They don't know. I guess I should consider myself lucky and just walk away.

"Ask her yourself; if you're so close, I don't think she would mind telling you, would she?" And with that I stalk off, not really knowing where I was heading.

As it turns out, I appear to have a conscience. I headed to, where else but the heads compartment. I almost turned away when I saw her, but I just, couldn't, no matter how hard I tired. So, I walked in and sat down, hoping for just silence. But, hope I as might, I ruined my own plan.

"Listen, Granger, I don't really know how to say this…" She peeked at me, startled by the look of it. She didn't think I'd be here.

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. It was my fault I brought it up."

Now she's getting me angry. If this is her fault she shouldn't be getting so god damn upset. I take some breaths, needing to calm down. I would like to keep my position as head boy, thank you very much.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm going to say it and you're going to listen."She hides her head again, probably pretending to not listen, but I know she is. "So, I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry." She made a casual twitch at that. "I never had meant any of the things that happened to you, Potter or Weaselbee to happen. For making fun of you guys, that wasn't me, that was my father. And now I guess it just happens, as a reflex. And for what happened to you in the Manor," she shivered, not wanting to think of it at _all, _"I wanted to stop her, honestly, but if I did, she would have killed us all." I didn't even wait for her response; I just got up and left, not wanting to talk about my past.

But, before I reach the door, I hear her whisper something, something I won't get out of my head for weeks.

"I forgive you."


	3. Vivere Vitam

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and such, I very much appreciate it, but maybe you guys could drop a review? You could say anything really, I don't even care if you say I'm a horrible writer, actually, if you believe that say it, so I could try to improve my writing and such. You could even say hi. Also, if you notice any grammar issues or anything please tell me as this is un-beta'd. Tell me what you think and you could also take a gander at my other fics, some one-shots I have there. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? **

**Chapter 3**

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat called out, the last first year of the year. _Thank Merlin,_ I thought, wanting this to just be done and over with. I wanted to eat, the go to bed in my cozy bed. I was absolutely drained. But, I have no such luck, time for Dumb- McGonagall's speech. It's odd, not seeing the old fart up there. The thought made me sad, seeing as I was partially responsible for his not being here.

"Welcome back, and welcome for the first time. Now, I know that we are all still a little in the process of recovering from recent events. But it is a new school year, and a new life, for many of you. Also, our new Head Boy and Girl this year will be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, everyone is to give them the respect they deserve. Also, Misters Fred and George Weasley will be the new flying teachers this year." They of course stood up and did several rounds of bowing until McGonagall knocked some sense into them. Almost literally. "I wish everyone the best, and in the words of our late Headmaster, tuck in." She smiled at everyone and mounds of food appeared on all of the tables. There were some shocked faces when she announced I was Head Boy. I don't blame them either; I felt the same way when I first found out.

After eating more food than I really care to admit, I walk to the mighty lions and ask Granger if she knows where our common room is. And do not despair, I was very polite in asking this, I even got a couple of odd glances. I almost burst out laughing.

"Err, no, we should go ask Professor McGonagall, I guess." She looked at the trio of idiots; they were all just looking at me like I suddenly declared my love for Hagrid or something. That was a very disturbing image.

"Wonderful." I gave a really rare smile, just to freak them out even more. It's getting quite difficult to keep in all my gleeful laughter.

Granger was already half way to McGonagall. Shoot. I was almost running to catch up. _Damn,_ I thought, _she is one fast walker._ I reached the old hag in just about the same time as her though.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I suspect you're wondering where you common room is, am I right?" We nod. "Well, I assume you both know where the Room of Requirement is, correct?" Cue nods. "Well, head to around that corridor, turn left and you will see a Portrait of Dobby the House elf. I trust you both know who he is." You know what happens. "The password is for you to make up, now, off you go, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

As we walk towards our common room in an awkward silence, I decided to break it. "That was the most nodding I've done in my whole life, I thought I was about to give myself wipe lash!" I exclaimed. She just glanced at me funnily. Okay, so much for that.

"So what should our password be Malfoy?" She's not even looking at me. I sigh, it's going to take a while for her to get used to working with me, I'm at least trying. Oh, right, she asked a question.

"Hmm, how about… vivere vitam? It means to live life, in Latin. It's just something we should be doing now that the war is over and all." I honestly don't care what our password is or anything, but I couldn't just not answer.

"Sure." That was all she said. I will get her talking to me by the end of this week, no matter what!

Wait… Why do I even care? Time to be Draco Malfoy again.

Within a couple of minutes we arrived at the portrait of Dobby. Why they chose to have him here beats me. I'm sure it just brings up bad memories for Granger.

"Ms. Hermione Granger! It is so good to see you! How is Mr. Harry Potter? Oh, and Mr. Draco, sir! It's so good to see all of my friends!" Well, I'm touched. I never really thought Dobby liked me, because of all the abuse he went through at my house, but I guess I was the only living being there that was nice to him, so it makes a little bit of sense.

"Hello Dobby," We both greeted. "Would you like to know our password? And Harry is fine." Hermione smiled at Dobby. I could tell she really just wanted to sleep as well.

"Of course! Dobby is excited to see you every day, what is the new password?" I even cracked a smile. Dobby was just too nice.

"Vivere vitam." Hermione said with a grin. "We'll see you later then Dobby, have a nice night!" And with that, she waved and basically ran into our common room; I was close at her heels.

"Well," She said suddenly looking at me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Prefects meeting. Have a nice night, Malfoy." Always the formal one. At least around me, anyways.

"Sweet dreams, Granger." What a night. Well, at least the common room is nice… Nope, I take that back. This is atrocious. Who had the idea that any of these colors went well together? I understand that they're both the two house colors but, really. Could they not have made it look just a little better?

Dear Merlin, I'm starting to sound like a girl.

I lazily head up the steps to what I believe would be my room, see as Granger went up the opposite steps. I'm filled with relief as I enter the room. It's just my house colors. Thank Merlin. I barley register what I'm doing, the only thing I do is falling on the cushiony bed, letting sleep take over my senses.


	4. The Love of Your Life

**A/N: Chapitre 4 :D Oh, and yes, I'm keeping Snape alive, he's just to amazing to die, almost amazing as Fred,oh and sorry for my many changes in POV's, i'm just not sure which one to stick with, any ideas to help me with that? Enjoy, R&R! Thanks!**

**P.S Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and all that! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 4**

Draco Malfoy was _not_ a morning person, at _all. _He hated mornings, if he was honest, he hated mornings more than Boy-Wonder and Weaselbee. No, he did not really hate Granger, that's more like an envious thing. Anyways, the point is, he does not like waking up so early. He sighed and stretched, deciding to get up and shower anyways.

He stumbled his way out of his room and towards the bathroom, opening the door without thinking.

It was a mistake he wasn't sure if he regretted or not.

Why may he not regret this? Well, how many times will he be able to see Granger wrapped up in just a towel?

But then again, that could be a very bad thing. But at the moment, he decided to just go with his male and not Malfoy instinct; it was too early in the morning for anything else.

"MALFOY!" She screeched, trying to cover herself up more. She started to blush from head to toe, almost the color of Weasley's hair, literally.

Draco smirked, finding this all incredibly funny. He whistled, "Who know bookworm Granger was hiding out on us all this time." He almost smiled. Almost.

She growled at him, it was quite amusing. She mumbled something, shoving him on her way out of the bathroom. She would definitely be casting charms on that door next time. Once he closed the door, he started to laugh, he was in such a good mood, well, _now_ he was.

He took a fairly quick shower, got dressed and was in the common room on his way to breakfast when Granger was just coming out of her room at that moment. Wow, girls take a long time to get ready, he thought. It must be because of all her wild hair.

He smirked at her. "Morning Granger, feeling refreshed?" She blushed and looked away. Obviously she must be shy about her body. I laughed and we both started walking to the great hall.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to knock or something Malfoy." He looked at her. "You never know."

"Right." She shook her head. "Just risk it next time." We entered the great hall and parted ways, getting ready for a full day of classes.

Hermione's POV

Oh Godric, that was so embarrassing. I can't believe that _actually _happened. I might just die. I know I'm probably over-reacting but, I need my privacy, I mean, what if I didn't even have the towel on? That would have just been awkward, plus I probably would have ripped his head off. Well, at least I didn't walk in on him, but then again, he would be the embarrassed one, wouldn't he? Well maybe not, there are many different reactions he could have had. Oh Merlin, I'm rambling in my own head, this is so-

"Um, Hermione?" Oh no, my face must be red or something and they're going to ask what's wrong, I am not going to tell them that, no way.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Are you okay? I mean, your face is right red and you haven't eating anything and you keep glancing over at the Slytherin table, did Malfoy do something? Because if he did that git is going to pay…"

"Oh, um no, nothing happened, don't worry about, I'm just worried that we might have classes with the Slytherin's on the face day back, it would just ruin the day, you know?" She nods, along with the others who heard the conversation, mainly Harry and Ron.

"Understandable, and image they put us in partners and one of us ends up with some slimy git, I don't think I could handle it." Ron said after he was done eating. He had gotten much better at that, not talking with his mouth full.

We all visibly wince. He had a point.

"Good morning! How is our favorite Gryffindor's? Good? That's wonderful! Now here are your schedules', have fun with Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Fred and George sang, handing us each our schedules'.

"Oh Granger, McGonagall would like to meet with you and Malfoy after classes." Said George.

"Be careful though, and if he does anything else to you, just tell us and we'll take care of him." Concluded Fred.

"Anything else?" Three heads turned towards me. Shoot.

"Oh, err, I got to go, potions, and you know how I love to be early! Bye!" And with that, and giving a stern look to Fred and George that said shut it, she was off.

Draco's POV

That must have been the most amusing breakfasters' I've ever witness. The whole time Granger was as red as a tomato, and she kept looking at me unconsciously, thinking about this morning most likely.

"What's got you in such a good mood Draco?" Blaise asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing at all, it's just that today is Friday, the first day of classes, yet the last day of classes for the week, it could make anyone happy, really." Or you could just see Granger beet red in nothing but a towel, it's just the kind of thing that anyone would enjoy.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the love of your life?" He asked knowingly.

"What are you going on about Zabini, I'm not with anyone, nor do I like anyone." I said confidently.

But a lass, here comes Professor Snape with the schedules, so Blaise was unable to tell me. "Mr. Malfoy, after your classes today, Headmistress McGonagall would like to speak with you and Miss Granger in her office."

"Of course, sir." After he leaves I turn to Blaise. "So, who is this so called love of my life?"

He smirked. "Why, Draco, it's none other than the lovely Head Girl herself, but, if you doubt it that much I wouldn't mind having a go at her, you know?" What. The. Fuck.

"She is not! And you will not lay one single hand on her Zabini!" I stalk off angrily not giving him a chance to respond or to see his smirking face. When I'm half way to potions class I realize he was just messing with my head. "Fuck." I mutter, not watching where I'm going, I run into a body, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Oh, it's just Granger. "Oh, hey Granger, nice to see you with some clothes on." I grin and continue walking to potions, but then I turn to face her. "Not that I wouldn't mind it if they were off." I wink and continue walking while laughing. This is going to be a great year.


	5. My Death Sentence

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school sucks, but it's a long weekend and I have nothing to do so I finished writing this chapter, which half of it had been written for a while. I'll try to update more, but no promises! And on to the story, reviews are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's POV

I can't believe my year so far, and it hasn't even been one day! It's all Malfoy's fault; he just had to be the prat that he is. I shake my head, preparing myself for the class.

"Good morning students! Now, today I will be assigning partners, and whoever is your partner will be for the rest of the year, to being, I shall start with…" Professor Slughorn pulls out a piece of parchment, "Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass, Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini…" On and on he went with the names until…

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." WHAT! NO! Absolutely _not. _ "Professor!" I cried, "You can't actually expect me and Malfoy to be able to work together!" I was whining and I knew it. Surprisingly though, Malfoy was just packing up his stuff and coming towards me.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I can, seeing as you're Head Girl and Boy, it's only common sense, now, if everyone would turn to page 10…"

As it is, every other Professor did the same thing, and, since Malfoy and I had all of the same classes, I guess the Professors thought it would be funny to pair us up in every class. So not only did I have to live in the same Common Room as him, but I had to work with him in every class for the rest of the year. My life is ruined. "Ugh!" I put my head in my hands and shake my head, walking towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Rough day Granger?" I peak through my hands and see Blaise Zabini, smirking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Well, Zabini, not only do I have to live with your friend Malfoy, but he's my partner in _every single class."_

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing." He knows something. I can see it in his face.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I narrow my eyes and cross my arms, glaring at him with all my might, as if just doing that will make him tell the truth.

His smirk only widens. "Yeah, I mean, who knows, maybe he's just been in love with you all these years, he's denying it and spending so much time together will make you two realize how perfect you are for each other."

I stand there not saying a thing, until I burst out laughing. "Are-are you se-serious?" I couldn't help my laughing, the idea of it was just crazy, repulsive-I mean, it's Malfoy- idiotic and just plain old weird.

"Well Granger, that's for you to decide, isn't it?" He flashes me and huge smile, and walks away. I shake my head and keep walking to her office, and when I get in there I have a huge smile on my face, which might be why the other two occupants of the room are giving me a funny look.

Professor McGonagall coughs, "Well, now that we're all here…"

Draco's POV

It's coming as quite a shock, seeing Granger this happy, I thought she would be sad, angry; anything but _happy_- she does have to deal with me all day long now.

As McGonagall droned on and on more about our duties and making the Prefect schedule, I was focusing on Granger. She was listening to McGonagall intently, nodding and sharing ideas about I don't even know what. She still had that annoyingly beautiful smile on her face and I wonder how she got it, it certainly was me, even though I wish it was. Oh sweet Salazar, I need to stop these thoughts before I start to sound like one of those annoyingly cheerful Hufflepuffs. As I turned my attention back to McGonagall I noticed her staring at me, and apparently so was Granger.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think?" The Headmistress asked.

Damn, what did she asked? Oh well, might as well just say it's a brilliant idea. "I think it sounds great, actually." I don't think I said the right thing, according to Granger's expression anyways. McGonagall seems happy enough though, what were they talking about?

"Wonderful, seeing as you two are Head Boy and Girl, and from the Houses with the most rivalry, it would most definitely help with House Unity! Now, I will leave all the planning to you two but, one thing I do want is for you both to start it all off with the first dance. Now, off you go."

"Good afternoon Professor," I nod and leave her office after a fuming Granger. Once in the corridor I catch up to her. "Hey Granger, so, what's got you knickers in a twist? You seemed joyful enough when you came into the office, what happened? It was a much more lovely sight than angry Granger."

Apparently, again, that wasn't the right thing to say. Never, _ever_ mess with an angry Granger, you will regret it. "Well, Malfoy, in case you hadn't notice, you just agreed to my, basically, death!" She was absolutely fuming, and what the hell did she mean?

"Excuse me, how did I supposedly sign your death sentence?" Maybe she'll tell me what I agreed to in there, since I had no sweet clue.

"You are just so frustrating! Look, I don't know why you would agree to that, I mean, why would you want to go to a ball with me? I'm not worthy for you and all your ferretness, am I right? Or do you just feel like humiliating me because it's not bad enough that she is actually going to make us dance together!" She all but screamed at me. Ah, so now we have to go to a ball we apparently have to plan together. Quite frankly, I'm glad I unknowingly said that this was a good idea.

"Oh Granger, it won't be that bad, beside's, who better to go with? You wouldn't even have been going with the Weasel because rumor has it, there's no longer a thing with you two."

"We could've gone as friends, and besides Malfoy, I'd sooner want to go with Zabini than you, at least he isn't a total prick." Zabini? Why would she be thinking of him? He better not have tried anything with her.

"And what makes you say that, you've never even had a conversation with him."

She smiled. Strange. "Actually, I have," when did this happen, I wondered. "Just before our meeting with McGonagall actually, although he said some strange things about you that I don't believe for one second." If he said what I think he said…"For some strange reason, he thinks you love me." I'll kill him.

Keep calm, cool and collected, Draco, act like that is the most ridiculous thing in the world. I went for a shocked expression. "I will agree with you there, I don't love you." At her relieved expression, I smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "But I could always grow to love you." And then I stalk off like the idiot I am, but there was no way I'd let her know about my most inner feelings that I haven't even shared with that Italian prick.


	6. Operation Dramione

**A/N: Longest chapter yet ladies and gents! I hope you enjoy and this is an extra chapter today, seeing as I haven't updated in forever. Read, review and if you really like it, favorite! Merci beaucoup! **

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Chapter 6**

That stupid bouncing ferret is just so… _stupid._ I thought, watching him walk off towards the Slytherin Dungeons. He's a prick who lives to ruin my life.

But he has changed, I had to admit, I mean, he even apologized, which is huge for a Malfoy. I said that I forgave him as well, but I'm not acting like I did. Maybe I should give him a chance, maybe we could become something like friends, and it would definitely make the ball McGonagall has in mind a lot more bearable.

"Ah!" I yelled out, flying back and hitting the floor, accidently hitting someone as I was rounding a corner. I scrambled up, and immediately started to apologize. "I'm so sorry I was looking where I was going- oh, hi Fred." There stood Fred Weasley, laughing at my clumsiness. "Would you stop laughing, it's not very funny."

"Oh my dear sweet Hermione, it is dreadfully hilarious! That would be the second time in about 10 I knocked someone over because they weren't looking where they were going." He smirked, why did he smirk? "Although, the first victim was someone I wouldn't want to be within twenty feet of, no one other than the slimy ferret!" At the look on my face he sighs and got all serious. "Look, I didn't hurt him, just told him off, and don't worry me and George haven't told anyone about him, don't know why you don't want them to know though."

"George and I."

"Don't you be correcting my grammar while I'm trying to have a conversation with you, but if bugs you that much…" He rolls his eyes at me, the pest. "So what's on your mind that has you walking in to people?"

"Well…" I trailer off debating whether or not to tell him. Might as well. "Professor McGonagall has us planning a Christmas Ball, also wanting to promote house unity. I have a feeling Dumbledore's portrait has been talking to her too much."

"That's all?"

"Unfortunately, no, she always wants us to go together and start off with the first dance and I just came to a conclusion that I will try to get along with him and maybe even become friends." He quirked his eyebrow at me, obviously not expecting that, especially considering what had happened on the train ride here.

Fred grinned. He _grinned._ I expected him to say something like are you serious blah blah. "What?" I asked. He looked like a Cheshire cat, it was unsettling. "Well, I must say that you have a point, Hermione."

My jaw dropped to the floor, almost literally. "You think so?"

He nods, seemingly very serious right now. "Yes, having a near death experience does a lot, like making you grow up and realized how precious life is. Maybe Malfoy went under some of the same changes; maybe he became a better person. But Hermione, try not to fall in love with him to quick." With a wink he rushed off, not wanting to be hexed to death by Hermione Granger.

I snorted at that, me, fall in love with him? Never going to happen. Ever.

Ginny's POV

"Hey, Zabini, wait up!" I called urgently, Fred just told me what Hermione said and I was beyond excited. I had a plan in my head, and I needed Zabini's help.

He looked around quizzically, looking for the source of his name being called until he spotted me. He raised his eyebrows and walked over, confusion evident on his face. "You called?" he asked.

"Yes, I need your help, come with me." I took his hand and dragged him up to the Astronomy Tower, five minutes later; we were looking down at the grounds. I looked up at him, wondering how to go about this. "Well, it's about Hermione." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"And what do I have to do with Granger, Weasley."

"Well, it's also about Malfoy." He smirked and knew exactly where I was going with this.

Here's the thing, I've always thought Malfoy and Hermione belonged together and the people I ever told this to were the twins and when I found out Hermione and Ron broke up, I was ecstatic. I'm not trying to sound heartless; I still want Ron to be happy. Anyway, so today when Fred told me Hermione was going to try and befriend Malfoy I got really excited, I also knew I just had to meddle. I spent a while trying to figure what to do and decided I need Blaise Zabini, best mate of Malfoy, to help me out.

I looked down at the grounds where I could see Malfoy looking out at the Black Lake, seemingly deep in thought. "You see, I believe that deep down, they really like each other and deserve to be together. So, I recently found out that Hermione is going to try and befriend the ferret, to give him a second chance, although I'm not sure what brought this on, Fred left that part out."

Blaise smiled and shocked me by nodding. "I totally agree; I spent all morning making fun of him, trying to get him to admit something about it. He's not very good with showing emotions." I laughed. It sounded like the typical Malfoy. "So, what's your plan, obviously they're going to need some help."

"Just what I thought, although I'm glad she's taking a step on her own. But I haven't really got a plan, that's why I came to you, Slytherins are supposed to be sneaky and all that, so, any ideas?" I looked back out the grounds and saw Hermione walk outside, probably to go see Hagrid. "Look! Let's see if they make contact."

He smirked, "I bet they will spot each other and awkwardly look away."

"And why would that be?" I asked, genuinely curios.

"Well, I may have told Hermione that he was probably in love with her all these years and they just never realized it. She assumed I was joking." I gasped and slapped his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, no shush, she should be able to see him by now."

As expected, Hermione saw Malfoy and stopped in her tracks because at that moment, he turned around. I could see him start to talk to her and she looked very, very uncomfortable. She responded to whatever it was he said and nodded to him, and continued to walk towards Hagrid's Hut.

"Tomorrow night's good for me Granger!" We heard him yell. I narrowed my eyes, _what's going on tomorrow then? _

"Well," I started, "that was interesting. What do you supposed happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea and we'll probably never find out. So, time to think of plan, don't you agree?"

And on that note, we started planning operation insert-name-here.

Blaise's POV

I'll admit, I was happy when Weasley came to find me. Draco's not the only one with a secret.

To be bold, I truly do want Draco and Granger together, they're perfect for each other. But there is also another reason why I've agreed to help with this little scheme. You've probably already guessed it, but I'm going to try and win Ginny Weasley over without her hexing me. I found out on the train ride here that she and Potter and split, deciding they just weren't right for each other but have remained friends. I suspect Potter just found a new girl and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Let's get back onto the more important topic. After settling for a name, Operation Dramione, we had to think of a plan to get them together.

"I've got it!" She cried, eyes bright with excitement. I motioned for her to explain. "Well, I know that Hermione, and I'm assuming Malfoy, are jealous people, so, why don't we make them jealous?" She proposed.

"Sadly, how would that work? We would have to wait for them to at least be friends and that could take forever." I failed to see how her plan would work, but she just smirked, Salazar himself would be proud. She then proceeded to tell me her evil, evil plan. I could only agree with her.

Draco's POV

Damn it, why is she always on my mind? It was so frustrating. I feel like just jumping in the Black Lake right now, instead of just staring at it like some sappy lovesick little boy. Why couldn't she see that I've changed? I even apologized to her! I shook my head and sigh, turning around to go back inside. Just my luck though, that Hermione Granger was walking by me at the very same moment.

I decided to cheer myself up; I loved to see her blush.

"Hey Granger." I smirked as I saw her looking at me uneasily.

"Hello Malfoy." She nodded politely. Ah wonderful, she's had an attitude change.

"So I was wondering if I should wake up extra early tomorrow to save you the embarrassment of me walking in on you with just a towel again. That way, you could only possible walk in on me with just a towel on; because I'm sure you would love that." My smirk increased greatly at seeing her blush even more. "Listen though, _Hermione,_" I emphasized her name, watching her face grow in shock, I almost smiled. "We need to start planning that ball, you know, the one where you have to attend with me."

"Oh, erm, whenever is fine, I guess, well, I must be off, see you later Malfoy." She nodded and took off, embarrassed as could be.

"Tomorrow night's good for me Granger!" I yelled and smirked. I just knew that would cheer me up. I started to whistle and walk back towards the castle to work on my charms homework.


	7. Step 1

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short, I am having a bit of a writer's block and a really bad week, but here it is! Also, I am really happy to say that my one shot **_**Truth or Dare**_** has got like the most favorites out of all my stories and in the shortest amount of time! Which is really weird, because I didn't even like that one much… but there's only like one review! To all those who only favorite any of my stories, please review, it means a lot and helps me write more, and better. And I know I don't post too often, but I might take even longer because of certain circumstances. Anyways, onto the story! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 7**

Blaise's POV

Ginny's plan was in motion, although I'm not too sure how I feel about it. Yes, I want Draco to be happy, but I'm just worried what would happen if this plan didn't work. Ginny's plan was to make them jealous, using me and her. I have to get close to Granger and her to Draco. I sighed as I walked into the library. We were going to all go on a double date, if they agreed anyways. Hopefully it will all work out and they'll jump each other, and if it doesn't work, I'm just going to shove them both in a broom cupboard.

There she is, sitting down and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. I'm also going to try and figure out what she and Draco are doing tonight. I sat down on the chair opposite her. "Hey Granger." I said casually, throwing my feet up on the table, not allowing her to continue her essay.

She sighed and looked at me with a frown on her face. "What do you want Zabini? I'm trying to do a charms essay right now."

I smirked, "Haven't finished it yet? We got that yesterday; I thought you would be already done."

She scowled, "I kept getting interrupted, like I am right now, now, what did you want?"

I smiled, which I'm sure more than a little freaked her out. "Well, next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

I could see that she was thinking about why I would ask her, she doesn't seem to trust Slytherins. "Why do you want to go with me?" I knew she would ask. I pretended to be hurt and slapped my hand to my chest. "Why, can't a guy ask a girl out?"

"Not when the guy is a Slytherin and the girl is a Gryffindor." I sighed and looked at her, deciding to go about this a little differently. "Look, you friend Ginny thinks you need to have some fun, so, she asked me to ask you, and to make it less of a horrible experience, she's going to bring Malfoy with her, so neither of us will be completely alone in this. And yes, he's coming, we already settled that and I am not leaving until you say yes, so you might as well make it quick."

She frowned, knowing that I meant what I said; I wouldn't leave until she said yes. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy myself, especially since Malfoy will be there."

I grinned, "Lovely, see you later Granger." I said as I left the library to go find Ginny. Part one of Operation Dramione completed.

Ginny's POV

"Malfoy! Wait up!" I called as I saw him heading to his dorm after leaving the Great Hall. He turned around with a scowl on his face, never very happy to see a Weasley.

"What," he snapped, obviously in a bad mood. Well that isn't very good news for me.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, if maybe you would like to go with me to Hogsmead next weekend?" He was just looking at me like I was crazy, I better try something else. "Well, Hermione is going with Zabini and well, I really don't want to feel like a third wheel and I know you're friends with him, so, please?" Hah! I got, him, I can see it in his face; his eyes are practically screaming at me, he seems so angry with this news.

"Zabini's going with Granger?" I nodded. He took a deep breath and wiped off the emotion from his face, although it was still clearly there, in his eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you Weasley, but only because Blaise will be there." As soon as he was out of my sight, I celebrated, doing a little dance. Let's just hope that Blaise succeeds.

Draco's POV

What the _fuck_. Why would Blaise do this? He knows -I know he knows- that I have a, _thing_, for her. And now he's going on a date with her? Well, at least I'll be there to ruin it, good thing the She Weasel asked me. Who knows, maybe she has a thing for and is going about this the same way I am. Maybe I'll talk to her about it later; she seems like a scheming type.

Ahh, there's the cocky little bastard, time to interrogate him. "Blaise," I greeted as I feel in step with him.

"Hello Draco, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" He asked, knowing exactly why I was there, but apparently trying to go with the innocent approach.

"Oh, you know Blaise, I was just wondering, what the _hell_ are you thinking?" I was clenching and unclenching my hands, there better be a good reason for this.

"Well, Draco, as you told me the other day at breakfast; you have no interest in Granger, so, seeing as she's quite the catch this year, I decided to go for it. Nothing to complicated, why?" He smirked, knowing exactly why.

"Well, I always thought you had a thing for Weasley, you were pretty excited on the train when you found out she and Potty broke up. Why did you move on so quickly?" Now it was my time to smirk. "Or maybe, you're just doing this to make her jealous, which would be why she asked me to accompany her for the day?" I haven't really thought of it, but that does sound like something Blaise would do. Maybe I should ask Granger why she said yes.

**A/N: Btw, Ginny and Blaise didn't know for sure the other said yes when they were talking to either Draco or Hermione, they were just hoping they did.**


	8. Call me Hermione

**A/N: Chapter 8 is here! I hope you all enjoy and pretty pretty please drop a review, it's very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights at ALL to Harry Potter or, yeah. **

**Chapter 8**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her common room, minding her own business and writing an essay when a pair of shoes gracefully landed on her parchment, making her look up, getting ready to tell the intruder off. And who else could it be, beside the one and only Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on the chair opposite her, just staring at her. She sighed and dropped her quill, deciding her potions essay could wait.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She pinched her nose in irritation; she was never going to get any work done!

"Well Granger, it's 7 O'clock. It's time to start planning this ball, in case you've forgotten." He smirked as she slapped her forehead with her palm. How could she forget?

"So, I was thinking, Winter Wonderland? It seems the easiest to do." He drawled, looking bored and staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you can't be serious, this has to be original, and not something that's so overdone."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas do I?" She glared at him but he just chuckled. "Well come on then, let's hear it." Draco sat up, suddenly a lot more interested in this conversation.

Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands and leaned forward. "To be honest, I have no idea, I'll talk to Ginny about it later I guess, and I need to talk to her anyways." She grumbled. "In the mean time, just try to think of something more original and I'll do the same, alright?"

He nodded and smirked. "Speaking of our little red headed friend, she mentioned to me you're going to Hogsmeade with Blaise." He tried to sound casual, although, it didn't really work.

Hermione nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, he also mentioned to me you were going with Ginny…" She looked confused for a minute and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait a minute…" She mumbled.

Draco must have realized something at the same time because he jumped up. "They set it all up!" he yelled. "Those little interfering idiots! Why would they do that?"

Hermione giggled at him, "Well, maybe… well I don't really know why they would have done this. I'm at a complete loss. I really do need to chat with her now…" Hermione looked up at Draco to see that he had an evil grin on. He shook his head.

"I have an idea as to why they did this; I also have an idea to pay them back." He sat down and looked straight at her. "Ready for revenge?"

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, but decided she might as well go along with it.

_Meanwhile…_

"Blaise, I don't think this is going to work, I mean, what if they back out, or what if they make an excuse or what if-"

"Ginny, shut up would you? Look, I know that this may seem like it won't work, but I know Draco, and he never backs out of anything. Plus, he's a jealous idiot, so trust me, this will work."

Ginny pouted and sat down on the couch in the Room of Requirement. They were using this as their planning room, knowing they couldn't talk about this in public. "Yes, I know Malfoy will follow through, I'm just worried about Hermione's part in this whole thing. She's as stubborn as a rock."

Blaise chuckled and sat down beside her. "I'm sure everything will be just fine, don't worry, and if things go wrong, we can always figure out another way. Now, about that ball coming up, did you get a date yet?"

Ginny blushed and giggled. She's been waiting forever for him to ask her to the ball. "Nope, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know someone who wanted to go with you. He's a very good friend of mine, would you mind going with him?" Blaise smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

"I would love to Blaise, without a second thought."

_Draco and Hermione_

Hermione shook her head, not liking this idea at all. "No, no that won't work, I mean, they're trying to get us together, so we would just be helping them if we pretended to like each other."

He seemed to agree, since he nodded his head and slouched against the couch. "Oh, here's a brilliant idea, why don't we trick them and make them think that I like the Weaselette-err, Ginny, and that you actually like Blaise! I'm sure it will be a good laugh, seeing as I know Blaise has a thing for her, they'll be undeniably jealous."

Hermione didn't know why she smiled at this. She knew that Ginny would probably be upset, but it was the idea that she would be doing something other than being bored with her Head duties and homework. She missed the excitement in her life, so maybe this will be fun.

"You know Malfoy; I think that that just may work." They both grinned, anticipating their trip to Hogsmeade already.

"So now that that's all over with, we really need to think of a theme for the ball, something original and fun, something… I don't know, something that will surprise everyone." Hermione said, getting lost in thought for a few moments.

Draco studied her and she looked off to the side, wanting badly to know what was going through her head at the moment. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement when she was thinking, or how her hair fell down her back in soft curls. She was like an angel who fell from the skies, trying to find her way back. Hmm, angels…

"I think I might have an idea," He said, drawing her out of her own little world. "Why don't we do something along the lines of Christmas Spirits or something? I know it sounds stupid, it sounded better in my head but I can't think of anything else." She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then nodded her head with a small smiling forming on her lips.

"I think it's a great idea, we could say the theme is Magical Spirits or something along those lines, we could do it like in memory of those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, is that okay?"

Draco nodded, he would agree with her on anything, he thought. He would always do as she asked. "I think it's brilliant, we make a pretty good team, Granger."

"Call me Hermione, Draco, I think we're too old for that now, and yes, I suppose we do, don't we?"


	9. Mistletoe!

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the story/author alerts; it means a lot so, THANKS! :D Reviews of any kind at all are appreciated. Even if you said omg your story sucks blah blah, I'd still say thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing these so, this will be my last one but it counts for the whole entire story, cool? Awesome, onto the chapter…**

**Chapter 9**

Time suddenly flew by for the young wizards and witches of Hogwarts. There were only a couple of days left until the Christmas ball which would be held on Christmas Eve. Hermione and Draco started to spend some time together (mostly because of Head Duties), and now they consider each other friends. Blaise and Ginny, however, like to call each other more than friends.

The couple went through quite a bit over the last couple of months, and it all began with the trip to Hogsmeade with Draco and Hermione.

_The quartet was sitting in the three broomsticks, drinking some butterbeer. Hermione was sitting beside Blaise, across Ginny, and Draco and Blaise were sitting across from each other, Draco beside Ginny. Draco and Hermione both had huge grins on their faces; they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Hermione was, of course, chatting up a storm with Blaise and giggling at every little thing he said. Ginny, while confused by Hermione's behavior, was being receiving compliments and adoring looks from Draco every five seconds. Blaise was starting to get annoyed with the whole thing and was wondering what had happened. Their plan was completely blowing up in their faces. Blaise had finally had enough when he heard Draco: "Ginny, I would ask you to the ball, but I have to go with Granger, I really wish I didn't have to so I could take you." And he then proceeded to take her hand while Ginny looked unbelievably uncomfortable. Blaise, shaking in anger, immediately stood up and rushed out of the three broomsticks, followed quickly by Ginny._

"_Well," Hermione turned to Draco, "That went well."_

"_What the hell happened in there Ginny?" Blaise asked outraged. He wasn't facing her; he was just turned towards the castle with his arms crossed. Ginny walked up to him and turned him around to face her._

"_Well," she said, "maybe they figured it out." That was all she said. She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye and suddenly smirked. "I think this may have worked out better than we thought."_

_Blaise couldn't understand. His anger slowly started to diminish as he looked at her and thought it over in his head. "I don't quite follow, what do you mean?" _

"_Well," she uncrossed her arms, "you see it's like this, if they had figured it out, then they would have had to talk about this weekend. Also, they would have had to plan this together, which means, they talked and planned on their own free will. If they hadn't, this probably would have been more than an awkward time. Now, let's go back in, and say to our dates that this isn't working and tell them about us." She then proceeded to stride back into the three broomsticks, leaving Blaise standing there looking like an idiot, but he eventually followed her. _

_He walked in when Ginny was telling Draco that they, as a couple, could simply just not happen. He sat down and Draco asked why. "Well," Ginny said. "You should ask Blaise that." She then gave him a meaningful look. _

_Blaise POV_

"_Well," I started and thought for a moment. I had no idea how to tell him. I can't believe she wants to tell them now of all times. I sighed and looked at him. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad with me, he is my best mate. Why would he be mad? Well, he is Draco Malfoy; he doesn't like secrets, especially if his best friend is keeping them from him. "Listen, mate, Ginny and I, well… she's my girlfriend." I looked him straight in the eye, knowing if I didn't it would only be worst for my position._

_He surprised me though, he smiled at me. "Well, finally. I mean, it's only been ages that you've like the girl."_

_That git._

So there sat Blaise and Ginny in the Room of Requirements, planning the next step of Operation Dramione.

"But Blaise, what if people don't take it too well?" Ginny asked after they were done planning their next move, which wasn't really anything. "I mean, I know that Hermione and Draco took it well, but what if everyone else doesn't?"

Blaise just smiled and took her into his arms. "Look, aren't you the Gryffindor here? You're supposed to be all courageous, not worrying about other people's opinions. Who cares what everyone else thinks? Besides, when Granger and Draco come out about their relationship, they'll think ours is completely normal."

"They're not even a couple yet."

"Yet being the key word. Look, don't worry, it will be fine, don't worry about it, for me, alright?" Ginny, of course, just couldn't refuse him, so she smiled. "Fine, I'll try not to worry so much. For you."

"Thanks, I love you Gin."

"Love you too, Blaise."

Draco and Hermione

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed from her common room towards the dorms. She was starting to get very impatient with Draco, as they were supposed to leave a half hour ago to go help set up some of the decorations for the ball, but since they were so late there was probably nothing left for them to do. Hermione of course, felt that they still had to go check to see if everything was going well, since they were the heads.

"Oh calm down Granger, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Draco said jokingly while walking down the stairs to her. "Why are you so worried anyways? Scared that they might think we're late because we were snogging or something?" He smirked at her, glad to know that he affected her, even though she rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not, it will look bad if we don't show up; it's our duty after all. Let's go then." Hermione started to march out of the common room, Draco on her heels.

"Well then Hermione, if you're so worried about your position, why did you wait for me for half an hour?" He smirked when she didn't answer and just quickened her pace. He soon caught up with her. "Oh, maybe because you didn't want to leave my presence? Or maybe you wanted them to think we were snogging?" Hermione snorted. This was how their relationship worked these days: he taunts her and restlessly flirts while doing such while she ignored him. But that didn't stop the fact that at least half of the accusations he made about her were very true. With all the time they had to spend together this year so far, as well as just living in the same door, well, it got to her. She had developed an… affection towards him and she really wished she hadn't because she knew it was bad. Yet she let them become friends, because he was right. She didn't like to not be in his presence.

"Look Draco, if I left you it would still make me look bad because I didn't try to drag you down with me. That would be irresponsible." They entered the Great Hall and, not to their surprise, saw no one there. As Hermione and Draco went to continue in the Great Hall, they found they could not take another step, well, anywhere.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on?" Draco exclaimed, utterly confused. He glanced over at Hermione to see her stunned face looking up. "What are y-" He cut off his sentence, seeing what had caused her shock. "Oh." He stated. It was, well, very cliché. A Mistletoe. Above their heads. With them standing under it. "Well, shall we then?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"What? Are you kidding me? There must be another way to get out of this situation." Hermione kept glancing around, trying to think of a way out of kissing Draco, but she just couldn't think of another way.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione, you know just as well as I that we can't get out of this until we kiss, so let's just kiss and be done with it." He was getting impatient with her. He finally gets a chance to kiss her and she just has to act like her usual self. Oh well, it's not like he could have really hoped for anything better. He sighed when he saw that she had turned her back to him so, he put his arms on her shoulders and turned her around. "Trust me, I don't bit." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.


	10. Undiscovered Feelings

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the complete end will be upon us in a chapter or two, then perhaps an epilogue? Who knows! I've just been wingin' this story the whole time Well, anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione's breath stopped when his lips met hers. She never thought anything could feel like this, and definitely not when she had been with Ron. She knew at that moment that this feeling… it was pleasurable, she wanted more, it felt so good. It was what she always dreamed of, this type of passion. To be honest, that was one of the reasons why she decided to break up with Ron, because she knew it just wasn't enough. But she couldn't do this. It was all too much; she really could not do this, not with Malfoy.

So she pulled away and ran. She ran, looking for a place where no one, especially Malfoy, could find her. She ran to the Room of Requirements. She needed to think.

Draco was feeling rejected. He thought she was starting to like him. Maybe he had pushed her too far, maybe he should have just pecked her on the lips or something. He started to pace the corridor, trying to think of where should would have ran off to. The library was much too obvious, she wouldn't go there. She wouldn't go to their dorm either; he could easily find her there. Where would he go if he didn't want to be found? No where's else but... The Room of Requirements!

But how to go about talking to her, he wondered. He couldn't simply just say, 'hey Granger, I know you think I hate you, but really, I love you'. No, that just wouldn't work. Well, better be quick on my feet, he thought, because he had already reached the Room of Requirements.

_I need to find Hermione, I need to find Hermione, I need to find Hermione. _He thought, pacing back and forth three times. _Please, _he added. He really needed to talk to her. He'd tell her he got caught up in the moment, that's all. _But what if that upsets her?_ Merlin, this was not going to be easy.

To his surprise though, a door appeared. Strange, he would have thought that she would tell it to not let anyone find her. He entered and saw her sitting on a couch, looking out a window, deep in thought with tear stains on her face. The sight broke his heart, seeing her like that. It was even worse knowing he was the cause for her to be like this, she was so confused.

"Hermione?" He said softly, making his presence known. He started to walk over to her, but stopped when she started to talk.

"It's strange," she began, "I told the room to only let those in who love me." He began to panic. Of course she would do something clever like this. She's not the brightest witch of their generation for nothing. But why did she have to be? Now she knows. "How long?" She asked him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I just know it's been a long time, a couple of year's maybe." He sat on the chair opposite her. He thought it odd how easy it was just to tell her this. He guessed that since she now knows and there's no way for him to deny it, it all just kind of spilled out. "All I know is that I started to notice how your eyes are so big and brown and you could just stare into them for Merlin knows how long, and that your hair looked so soft and curly I always wanted to reach out and touch it. I found how whenever there was ever a question asked you would immediately respond, even if it wasn't directed to you, was utterly adorable, how you had such a strong and caring personality. But what I think really did the deed was..." He trailed off and closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her.

"Draco... please tell me." He took a deep breath, but kept his eyes closed. "That night at Malfoy Manor, when all I wanted to do was scream and hurt everyone, I wanted to protect you _so _badly. And I couldn't. But you stayed strong and never gave in. I admired you so much and decided I would never be worthy of you. That night also made me realize that the whole Blood Purity thing was idiotic. But that was the night I really fell deeply and uncontrollably in love with you." He opened his eyes to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face. "Please don't cry Hermione, I can't stand it." He got up and kneeled down in front of her. "Look, I know you probably have no sort of affection like that towards me and I don't mean to scare you. I just want you to know that I've changed, but I can't be your friend."

"Draco, please don't say that."

"No, Hermione, I can't stand being so near to you, yet unable to hold you or tell you how much I love you. I need you to tell me Hermione, will you give me a chance?"

She looked even more scared by that. She didn't want to lose Draco, he meant to much to her, but could she really be with him? He made fun of her and her friends for seven years, even if he did like/love her for the majority of it. She couldn't turn her back to all of that. It hurt her and she honestly had no idea what to do. They still had to go to the ball together, but that didn't mean that they had to stay together the whole night. While thinking, she found she didn't want to be without him, but she had so much going on in her life right now, she didn't know if she had time for this. She had so much to do; she still had to find her parents.

But this is a onetime deal. She could still look for her parents. But she couldn't go back to Draco later on if she felt she made to wrong decision. And if it didn't work, they could always go their separate ways.

She slowly nodded her head, making up her mind. "I'll try, but you need to be patient. And you have to promise to let me do something that needs to be done, by myself."

A grin started to form on his face, happiness filling him up like a light bulb. "Well Hermione, would you tell me what that is? I could help you, you know." She bit her lip, thinking once again. Draco was curious to know what she had to do, he would help her if she let him, but if it was something she really wanted to do by herself, he'd be okay with that.

"I need to find my parents. They're somewhere in Australia and they have no idea who I am." She said quietly. "You could help, if you wanted, but you don't need to."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Australia, he wondered, and how could they not know who she was?

"I... I obliviated them, to keep them safe." She said softly, staring on the ground. Draco got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I help you; I do whatever you ask me too."

She smiled and he lay on the couch, bringing her on top of him and summoning a blanket. They closed their eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might just love you, or I'm close to it."

"I love you to Hermione, goodnight."

"Night."


	11. Friends and Tears

**A/N: This is a weird chapter, I don't know. Anyways, yeah, pretty pretty pretty please review! **

**Chapter 11**

It was the day of the Christmas Ball and Hermione was getting ready with Ginny. Hermione had told Ginny about her and Draco, but wasn't sure as to how to tell Harry and Ron. "Ginny, how am I going to tell them? They'll never understand." Hermione pouted while Ginny was doing her hair.

"Listen, why don't you, instead of telling, show them? Tonight, after your dance with Draco, kiss him, then, let Harry and Ron come to you and ask you, then explain it. I know they'll be a bit angry, but they'll come around once they find out how much Draco's changed."

"I'm not sure about that Ginny, I mean, they're boys and they can never really get passed the pass."

"I guess that's true but-" She paused."Did you hear that?" They were in Hermione's room in the Head Common Room. Hermione shook her head no. "It sounded like... laughing, does Draco have friends or someone over?"

"I'm not sure, let's go check." The girls got up and went to go peek out the door. What they saw made them blink a couple of times and pinch themselves. "Is that...do you see what I'm seeing Gin?"

She nodded. The two girls saw Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron sitting together in the common room, laughing. Suddenly, with Hermione leaning over so much to get a good view, she tripped and fell, knocking her and Ginny to the ground and causing the boys to look at them.

Harry coughed. "Err, alright there, Hermione, Ginny?" The girls nodded and quickly went back into the room, shutting the door. "Well," Ginny said, "It just might be easier telling them than we thought."

_With the boys_

Harry and Ron both decided to go check on the girls to see how they were making out. Really thought, they mostly wanted to make sure that Ginny wasn't losing her mind. She recently told them that she was going out with Blaise Zabini and they just couldn't believe it. At first they wouldn't even talk to her, but then they thought, at least it's not Malfoy.

So the two young boys knocked on the Head's door. And who else was there to greet them but the ferret king himself. "Malfoy," Harry said, "Is Hermione and Ginny here."

Draco nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, they're getting ready; you can come in if you like." He opened the door and walked back to the couch where he was sitting with Blaise, talking about whatever came to their minds. Harry and Ron cautiously walked in and sat on the couch opposite them, feeling very awkward. The quartet hasn't talked very much at all this year, and when they did it was a relatively civil time. So sitting together wasn't horrible like it would have been in past years, but it wasn't a ray of sunshine either. "So," Blaise began, "How's your Quiddich team doing?" They then hit it off.

_With the girls again_

"What in the name of Merlin's beard was that?" Hermione asked. The girls were putting their dresses on now, with their hair and makeup done. Ginny's dress was sky blue, with silver patterns from the waist up, where it clung to her, and the bottom puffed out, it was really beautiful. Hermione's was white, but black at the top. She looked radiant.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest, but let's just be glad, it is a good thing."

"I guess you're right." Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny. "You look beautiful, ready?"

She smiled, lighting up her face and grabbed onto her friends arm. "You don't look too bad yourself my dearest friend! Now, let's go knock the wind out of those boys, shall we?"

Hermione laughed and together they exited the room, ready for their night.

Ginny almost peed herself laughing at the expressions on the two men in the room. It looks as if Harry and Ron left, most likely to their own dates. Of course she was only laughing in her head.

Hermione, on the other hand was blushing furiously. The look on Draco's face was one she'll never forget. He looked completely in love with her, like they have been in love for years, not only just became a couple the other day. As Hermione saw Ginny kiss Blaise, she blushed and cautiously approached Draco. "Hello." She said, watching him laugh at how shy she was being. He brought her into his arms and kissed her lightly. "You look beautiful, love, ready?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Since when are you on good terms with Harry and Ron?" He smirked at her and whispered, "No idea."

As the music began to play, the two Head's began their dance. It was truly magical, watching them. They were flawless and when the song ended, Hermione leaned in the kiss him and the Great Hall was shocked beyond belief. As they pulled away from each other smiling, she looked around for Harry and Ron. When she spotted them, she saw their dates. Ron was with Pansy Parkinson, and Harry was with Daphne Greengrass. Well, she thought, they are officially not allowed to be angry with me. This thought made her so happy that she kissed Draco again, and this time, instead of silence, there was a round of applause.

"Were you planning this, or was it spontaneous?" Draco asked as they began to twirl around to the next song. "Well," she started, "The first one was planned, but the second was completely spontaneous."

He grinned at her and realized that he was so lucky to have her, and he really didn't deserve her, but he didn't care, she was his and he was planning on keeping it that way.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering, well..." she sighed and put her shoulders up, looking her straight in the eyes. "You see, before I left with Harry and Ron, I had wiped away my parent's memories and was wondering if you would allow me and Draco to go looking for them over the break. This is really important to me." The professor sat behind her desk, contemplating whether or not she should allow this. It was an easy decision of course; she knew how important this was to Hermione. She was shocked though, that this had happened. She must have done it for her parents safety, and she hopped they were still alright. So, Professor McGonagall nodded her head slowly. "If I may ask though, where did you send them away to?"

"Australia."

"Draco, are you ready?" He nodded and stepped beside her, facing the glove. They were ready to leave, and were about to take the portkey to an area in Australia Hermione thought her parents may be. "Are you ready Hermione?" She slowly nodded. She was scared, she didn't even know if they were still alive. "Let's go." They both grabbed the glove and suddenly they appeared in Australia.

"So, where to then?" Draco asked, having no clue where they were.

"I'm pretty sure there is an office somewhere around here that documents all of the people who have lived here, now we just need to find it..." She looked around, trying to find it then... "Aha! I found it, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran into the office, going up to the front desk. "Hello, I was wondering if I could see the documents of the list of people who live here.

"No can do young lady, only authorized personnel can have access to that list, for security and safety reasons." But Hermione wouldn't have any of that, so looking around and saw no one there she cast a Confundus charm and he handed over the paper.

Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and soon found her parent's names and jumped for joy. Handing the man back the documents, she took Draco's hand and ran outside them apparated them to the address.

As soon as they appeared at the house her parents were supposed to be living in she fell to the ground. Draco went down and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. The house, it was in complete ruins. "No!" She screamed, causing some neighbours to come outside. One particular neighbour could see the resemblance in the young girl to the women who had lived there and slowly walked over. "My dear girl, were you related to them?" The kind women asked. Hermione nodded her head, bawling her eyes out. Draco quietly asked what had happened to them, saying that Hermione was their daughter.

The woman sighed and started to explain. "No one is really sure sweetie; it all happened a couple of months ago. Some people say they heard some screams and then some flashing green lights. They found the bodies, but they're not sure how they died. I'm really sorry. The bodies are buried a couple blocks away in a cemetery." The lady then retreated back into her house.

"Would you like to go see them?" Draco asked Hermione as her sobs reduced a little bit. She nodded and he picked her up, walking to the cemetery.

Draco soon found the headstones with the names Hermione told him. Draco took out his wand and changed it to their proper names, adding how they were loved parents. They stayed there for a while and Hermione eventually fell asleep so Draco took out the portkey and took them back to Hogwarts and put her in her bed, not wanting to wake her. But when he tried to leave, Hermione was grabbing onto his hand, so he crawled into the bed with her, soon falling asleep.


	12. Happy Couples!

**A/N: So, I think I'm done this story. Well, this is quite sad, I really enjoyed this, it was also the first fic I posted on here, I'm pretty sure anyways. And, it's the first multi-chapter story I've finished. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, put this or myself on alert, or to anyone who favourited this story, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy the chapter and reviews are still welcome! **

**Chapter 12**

Ginny was bawling her eyes out and hugging everyone, as were many people. It was a huge day for the seventh years, this year in particular. Everyone has been through so much together and no one could really believe that it was all over, they were finally graduating.

There was one person though, who was not as joyful as the rest. She is sad about the death of her parents, though it happened a couple of months ago. She was getting better though, she was just sad her parents wouldn't be there to congratulate her.

There was a young man filled with hope of making this day a little better for her, he hated to see her sad and that was one of the only emotions she had been expressing recently.

Ginny Weasley was curios as she saw him sit beside her dear friend. It was no secret that the boy and girl have been dating for a while, but there was something different about both of them today, she noticed. Hermione was crying, not completely out of joy, while Draco looked nervous about something. In order to find out what was going on, Ginny casually walked behind a tree behind the bench the couple were sitting on a decided to listen to them.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged, "fine, I guess, I'm just...you know." He nodded. "Hermione..." he trailed off, but it caught her attention. "Yes?" Hermione asked, wanting to know what was going through his head. He sighed. "Well, I was wondering, if, well," he shook his head. "Listen, I know that we've only been going out for a few months, but I wanted to give you something." He took out a box and Hermione's eyes went wide. Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not proposing, it's a promise ring. If you accept it, it means that someday, I'm not sure when, we will get married, live a happy life. I guess you _could_ call it a proposal, but I'm not saying we get married tomorrow." He smiled at her as she giggled. "So, my dear Hermione," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, yet simple ring with a ruby in it. "Will you accept it?" She nodded her head and smiled. "It's so beautiful," she breathed, "Where did you get it?" He slipped it onto her finger and said, "My mother, she sent it to me when I owled her telling her I was in love with a beautiful girl named Hermione Granger. She accepts you, as well she remembers you from before." He didn't say when, they both knew. "She told me to tell you she was dreadfully sorry and wishes that you forgive her. My mother is nothing like my father, and she is willing to accept you into our family with open arms." Hermione had tears in her eyes, as well as Ginny who was still behind the tree. "Of course I'll forgive her! Draco, I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him giving him a big huge. He smiled. "I love you too."

Ginny left the two alone, and went to go find Blaise to tell him the news. She spotted him though, at the other tree behind the bench. She laughed and ran up to him, tackling him to the ground. "Ginny!" He exclaimed, and then started to laugh. "Wasn't that just so sweet? I'm so happy for them; I can't wait to see what their babies look like! I hope I'll be godmother!" She was filled with joy and could stop talking until Blaise shut her up with a kiss.

"Ginny, calm down, it was only a promise ring, it's not like they're getting married tomorrow." He smirked, repeated Draco's words. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to get off of me so I can show you something, that would be wonderful." She immediately got off and blushed.

"Sorry, I tend to get a little carried away..." She looked at the ground, a little embarrassed.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and smiled while taking her hand and leading her out to the astronomy tower, to where Operation Dramione started. "What do you want Blaise? Not that I mind being alone with you," she smirked, "I just feel we should be celebrating with everyone else, I mean, this is our last day here ever, unless we come back as proffesors, which I highly doubt. So, what do you want to show me?"

"Ginny, you talk way too much." She rolled her eyes and looked out at the grounds and leaned against the railing. "Oh come on Blaise, I do not, you're only saying that because you're stalling, I would really like to find out what you want to show me, you know I hate waiting for things and-"

"Marry me?"

Ginny whipped around, absolutely shocked. "Sorry, what was that?"

Blaise smiled and took her hand, getting down on one knee, pulling out a little box. "Look Gin, I know we've only been dating, for well, not even a year, but honestly, you're the love of my life. There's no one else for me, and I know that this sounds really cheesy and that it might be too soon but I love you with everything that I am. We don't even have to get married right away, just, whenever you want. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Ginny Weasley, I'll love you no matter what, please say yes." He had hope in his eyes, but it slowly faded as Ginny just stood there, not saying anything, just staring.

"Uh, Ginny?" He asked, starting to stand up.

"Oh my dear sweet Merlin," She whispered. She shook her head and looked at him. "Blaise, I..." She suddenly grinned and jumped on him, flinging him down to the ground. "Yes, good Godric yes, I will marry you!" She kissed him with all her might and laughed joyfully. "I love you Blaise."

"I love you too, but Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Mind getting off of me so I can put the ring on your finger?"

She laughed and nodded, happy, excited, and most importantly, in love.


	13. Epilogue, no way!

**A/N: Whaaat? Another chapter? Well dear readers, tomorrow will be a year since I've posted this, so hey, why not! I though, I hope you enjoy, I was in a writing mood tonight.**

**Check out my poll on my profile. It's not for anything really, I was just bored aha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Other disclaimer: Ginny says a line "there's no fault in our stars" and there was this book I read recently, The Fault in Our Stars, by John Green, so if you were wondering, that's where got it from.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review my lovelies! **

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day that day. The ground was covered in snow, with small flakes falling from the sky. It set the scene perfectly. The four friends decided they would do this together, on Christmas Eve, with all of their friends and family. They wait two years and now they were finally here. Finally getting married. They were going to do it in the summer, but well, Hermione didn't want to be too fat on her wedding day, since she was pregnant.<p>

No one really knew what to expect, since no one had really been to a double wedding before, and that made it all the more special to the four friends. No one would forget this day. Especially not them.

They choose to write their own vows because it just made it all the more interesting. Draco went first.

"Hermione, well, first off, if someone would've told me we'd be standing here a couple years ago, well, they would probably end up in St. Mungos." At this people laughed. "I know we had our ups and our downs, mostly ups of course, especially in school." He smirked while others laughed. "But in all seriousness Hermione, you mean the world to me. You're my life, my soul, my laughter, my muse, you're my everything. You're a rose among thorns and I don't think I could go one day without you. Someone once said that gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love, and they were right. Ginny and Blaise were responsible for that." Hermione rolled her eyes while people laughed, but had tears flowing down her face the whole time. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I never want to lose you, and I don't plan on it." Everyone started clapping and it took Hermione a few minutes to compose herself before she could go.

She took a deep breath and smiled brightly at him. "Draco, you're an arrogant, selfish, spoiled prat who annoys me almost to death sometimes. Don't get me wrong, you're quite the looker, but you lack good qualities." Everyone started laughing while a couple people said, "true!". Draco glared at her, playfully of course. "But, besides that, you never failed to make me feel better when I was sad, or correct me when I'm wrong, which isn't very often, but still. You can make me laugh when I'm angry, smiled when I'm sad, or even smirk when I'm right and you're wrong, and Gryffindors do not smirk. I love you unconditionally Draco, and I always will, even when we're old and watching our great-grandchildren leave for Hogwarts for the first time. I'll always be yours." Many people awed after she was finished, while Draco looked like he wanted to jump her then and there.

Now it was Blaise's turned, he looked very bashful for some reason. "Well, how am I going to top those two?" Ginny slapped his arm playfully, while a couple of people laughed. "You won't be able to mate!" Said Draco, smirking. "Ginny Weasley, soon to be Zabini, you are the most beautiful, courageous, witty, funny girl I've ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. I would have said smart, but that's Hermione, but don't worry darling, you're a close second. Oh, and you're bloody brilliant at quiddich. But most importantly love, you're mine. I know that sounds obsessive and whatnot, but really, I would absolutely _die_ if you were someone else's. We've had so many good memories and some of the occasional bad ones where you tried to suffocate me. That's okay though. I still love you, and I'll never stop loving you, not even when the world ends. You're mine Gin, and I'm yours."

"Oh Blaise!" Ginny burst into tears. "I love you so much!"

Blaise smirked and said, while wiping away her tears, "Is that seriously all you have for vows?" This was received by a slap to the hand and a glare. "No, of course not. Alright, so Blaise, I remember the day we first started to talk. We were trying to get those two love birds together, because Hermione was so blind she couldn't see that Draco was in love with her. And I'm thankful that she was being stubborn and blind to her emotions. No offense." She smiled over at Hermione, "Because, if she wasn't you probably wouldn't have had the courage to talk with me, and we wouldn't be here today. Because, much like her, I was blind and stubborn. Though not as much. The point is though Blaise, I believe that everything happens for a reason, that our choices in life are important, that if we make the wrong one, we would never experience the best things in life. And I regret nothing, because I got you, and that's all that matters. Our stories are written in the stars, and ours is perfect, there's no fault in our stars. Our life can only go up from here, and I never want to go down."

They then were officially married, happy as can be. This however isn't where the story ends; it's only how it begins.


End file.
